Traits
Atheist/Agnostiker: Sie halten nicht viel von Religion, aber wer es mag soll es ruhig ausleben. Solange keine unwiderlegbaren Beweise existieren dürfen sie ruhig zweifeln. Von Christen belächelt fühlen sie sich unter den Realisten der Welt weitaus besser aufgehoben. CH-Proben gegen Christen -2, gegen Gleichgesinnte +2. Authist: Sie vergessen nie etwas. NIE! Also schreiben sie es sich als Spieler verdammt nochmal auch auf! Was sie nicht wiedergeben können hat ihr Charakter auch nicht mitbekommen. Sozial gesehen sind sie ein Wrack und dürfen deshalb Proben zur sozialen Interaktion erst gar nicht würfeln. bunt statt braun: Alle Neger dürfen sich wieder hinsetzen, es geht gegen die Nazis, nicht gegen euch Ex-Sklaven. Sie leben sich mit ihren Freunden richtig aus, denn davon haben sie viele in den unterschiedlichsten Schichten. Solange sie höflich und freundlich zu allen und jedem sind wird ihnen Hilfe viel eher zugesagt. Doch leider gibt es da einen Nachteil: Sie bekommen viel seltener Hilfe von im Denken eingeschränkten Gruppen, deren Weltbild keine andere Option als ihre eigene zulässt. Christ: Drehen sie den Atheisten-/Agnostikerspiesz einfach um! Drachenblut und Lindenblatt: Sie haben eine stählerne Haut, die ihnen eine erhöhte Hitzeresistenz und Schutz gegen profanen Schaden gewährt, doch eine einzige Stelle ihres Körpers ist davon ausgelassen. Legen sie als Spieler diese Schwachstelle fest (Zone). Überall am Körper (bis auf diese Zone) erhalten sie +2 R und H (Rüstung und Hitzeschutz). Werden sie in betroffener Zone getroffen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen kritischen Treffer um 2 gesenkt. Fastfoodjunkie: Sie sind eine wahre Fressmaschine wenn es um fettiges Essen, süsze Getränke oder billig zubereitetes Fleisch geht und Gemüse ist nur dazu da ihre nächste Mahlzeit zu mästen. Sie erhalten +2 auf ST-Proben und Strahlungsresistenz bei Lebensmitteln, aber auf Grund ihres Gewichts -2 auf AU- und BW-Proben. Auszerdem ist ihre Geschwindigkeit halbiert. Fernab vom Schuss Supermutanten oder Roboter: Wo bei anderen der gesamte Körper durch Strahlung verändert wurde sind sie geistig durch die Mangel genommen worden. Für sie ist Libido eine afrikanische Gewürzpflanze. Oder sie haben einfach generell keine Lust auf sexuelle Reize. Für sie sind sowohl der Zuchthengst als auch der Ladykiller (bzw. weibliches Equivalent) niemals wählbar, dafür hat ein Ladykiller aber auch keinerlei Boni auf sie. Gamemaster: Sie sind spielsüchtig, haben aber ein unverschämtes Glück. Sie erhalten +1 auf alle GL-Proben, wenn sie mindestens 1x pro Tag dazu kommen ein Glücksspiel mit einer anderen Person zu spielen. Kommen sie mal nicht dazu erhalten sie -1 auf CH- und IN-Proben wegen Depressionen. Gun with the wind: Grognak würde sich über ihre Bohnenstängelstatur schlapplachen, doch dafür sind sie ein häufig unterschätzter Gegner. Auch wenn sie im Umgang mit Nahkampfwaffen so gut wie nutzlos sind (-2 auf den Schaden, negativ bleibt trotzdem NULL), ist ihre Schnelligkeit und ihre Schieszkunst mit einhändigen, nicht automatischen Waffen (Geschwindkeit +3 Meter je Runde, einhändige Waffen +1) eine Überraschung für jedes Groszmaul. Kastanietten: Sie hassen Röstkastanien! Sie können keinerlei Nutzen daraus ziehen, niemals ohne Vorurteile auf ein Kastanienfest gehen oder sich mal so richtig den Wanst vollschlagen, doch sie werden auch niemals davon abhängig. Knetgummimännchen: Ihre Haut ist elastisch und durch Stösze und Schnitte weniger angreifbar, aber alles was mit Hitze zu tun hat ist für sie die reinste Tabu-Zone. Sie erhalten +2 R gegen waffenlose und Nahkampfangriffe, aber auch 2 Schaden mehr durch Hitze. Kriegsveteran Ghule, Roboter, Supermutanten: Sie waren vor über 200 Jahren im Krieg und haben schon so viel erlebt, dass sie kaum etwas aus der Fassung bringen kann. Leider sind sie in alten Mustern hängen geblieben und etwas zu abgestumpft für diese neue, feinfühlig grausame Welt. +2 gegen alle Versuche der Einschüchterung, aber -2 auf jede Probe um sein Gegenüber einschätzen zu können. Lord of the Flies: Kinder waren ihnen schon immer die Liebsten, aber alle Wesen mit einem nichtmenschlichen Aussehen machen ihnen eine Heidenangst. Sie erhalten +2 auf alle Proben im Umgang mit Kindern, aber -2 gegen Nichtmenschen. Matheass: Zahlen sind für sie das A und O, sie sind überall und alles lässt sich aus ihnen erstellen. Sie verlieren so gut wie nie den Überblick über das grosze Gesamtkonzept, doch winzige Details entgehen ihnen schnell einmal und bringen sie total aus dem Konzept, wenn sie doch mal darauf hingewiesen werden. Nobelländer: Sie benötigen es passend, chic und mit einer Prise Eleganz versehen. Kleidung ist DAS Aushängeschild im Ödland und sollte schon aufeinander abgestimmt sein. Stimmt ihr Outfit mal wegen falscher Komponenten nicht überein erhalten sie einen Malus von 1 auf alle Proben. Das gilt ebenfalls für Dreck. Das Modell wilder Ödländer sollte entweder ganz oder gar nicht durchgezogen werden. Nummer 5 Menschen: Sie sollten sich eigentlich brav in die Reihen der Supersoldaten einfügen, doch irgendwie sind sie den Werkstätten der Kriegsmaschinerie entkommen und leben nun im Ödland. Sie haben +1 auf ein Attribut ihrer Wahl, auch über das Maximum hinaus, müssen aber damit leben ständig von den Häschern der Military Agency for Paranormal Legendary Enemies (M.A.P.L.E.) verfolgt zu werden. Pin up: Sie sind berühmt. Sie waren Mr. oder Mrs. (hier bitte Name des Wunschmonats einfügen). Mann oder Frau oder beiderlei Geschlecht kennt sie, das kann von Vor- oder Nachteil sein: Würfeln sie pro Reisetag 1W6: 3-4: Niemand in der Gegend kennt sie. 5 : Man erkennt sie und freut sich eine Berühmtheit zugegen zu haben, ist jedoch zu schüchtern sie darauf anzusprechen. Man ist ihnen wohl gesonnen. 6 : Sie können sich vor Verehrern kaum retten. 2 : Man mag keine Freizügigkeit, das ist unchristlich, unmoralisch, unorthodox und vollkommen vulgär. Schämen sie sich. 1 : Entweder sie haben den falschen Monat gewählt oder Fans des Vorjahres-Pinup hassen sie als Ersatz oder Christen wollen sie für ihre teuflischen Verführungskünste in der Hölle brennen sehen oder Perverse wollen sie ganz für sich allein, sie werden gejagd. Satanist: Sie haben etwas gegen diese ganzen Gläubigen des ECC und drehen schon beim kleinsten Kreuz durch in panischer Angst gleich beweihräuchert zu werden. -4 auf alle CH-Proben gegen Christen, doch +2 auf WA und BW gegen sie. Squeezemaster: Feste Nahrung haben sie noch nie richtig vertragen, daher kochen sie einfach alles ein oder pürieren es. Sind sie doch einmal dazu gezwungen reagiert ihr Körper mit Krämpfen und Verstopfung. Sie erhalten aus allen Tubennahrungen +1 TP, feste Nahrung heilt sie jedoch nicht. Tagträumer: Sie nehmen ihre Umwelt nur unterbewusst wahr und befassen sich eher mit Dingen die schon waren. -2 auf WA-Proben im hier und jetzt, aber +2 auf WA-Proben um nachträglich nochmal über etwaige Details nachzudenken. Aber Vorsicht! Bei einem Patzer spielt ihnen ihre Phantasie Streiche und dichtet noch viel mehr hinzu als eigentlich war ^^ Ur-Are Menschen: Die deutschen Wurzeln gehen tief und sie sind auch noch stolz drauf, meinetwegen. Aber gehen sie davon aus, dass man sie nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen wird, denn kaum jemand weisz noch um die Länder jenseits des Ozeans. Zumindest haben sie ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen, einen reinblonden Bürstenschnitt, eisblaue Augen und Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Opas alten Stahlhelm...hui! VaultTec-Vertreter Ghule oder Roboter: Wo haben sie denn den schicken Mantel her?Manche Menschen sind ihnen dankbar für das, was sie vor dem Krieg für die Zivilisation getan haben, doch manche Ghule hassen sie abgrundtief, weil die Geldpolitik der Firma ihnen Zugang zu den Vaults verwehrt hat. Vierauge: Ihre Augen benötigen dieses lustige Fenster-Nasen-Gestell um besser zu funktionieren als die der anderen. Doch ohne Sehhilfe sind sie förmlich blind. +2 auf WA-Proben mit, -2 ohne Brille. Workaholic: Ruhe ist ihnen ein Greuel. Sie brauchen den Stress, sonst fehlt ihnen der Kick. Nur wer abends vor Erschöpfung umfällt hat sich seine Mütze voll Schlaf auch verdient. Kommt der Feierabend zu früh muss mit Alkohol oder Drogen kompensiert werden. Arbeiten sie bis zur Erschöpfung erhalten sie am nächsten Tag einen Situationsbonus von +2, haben sie nicht die Möglichkeit Alkohol oder Drogen zu konsumieren startet der nächste Tag so trübe wie ihre Stimmung mit einem Situationsmalus von -2.